1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-298234, a multilayer wiring board partially having a region with high wiring density is described. In such a wiring board, a second wiring board is adhered on a first wiring board, and the wiring of the first wiring board and the wiring of the second wiring board are electrically connected. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-298234 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.